My Life as Cora
by Divergent JoJo
Summary: This is not based on Tris and Tobias, although they are in it some. Cora didn't like having to tell the truth all the time, so she had to choose between Erudite and Dauntless. She tells us about her path through the faction she chooses along with her difficulties and obstacles. Rated T because it's Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story, My Life as Cora. I hope you will like it, even if it is not based on Four and Tris.**

**I was hacked and all my stories got deleted. I finally got back in. I hope I still have some internet friends out there, somewhere.**

**Cora is a year younger than Tris and the war did not happen.**

**Cora POV**

I wake to my mother calling me from the kitchen. I glance around my room and groan. Choosing day. I pull back my black and white comforter and get out of bed, yawning.

I walk into the kitchen to my annoying 8 year old brother jumping around. "Mom, did we get Jamie from a bunch of monkeys?" I tease.

"Hey!" He yells and smacks my arm.

"Sometimes, I think the monkeys brainwashed us to forget we adopted him from them," She laughs. "How are you doing?"

"Excited," I lie. Lying is against Candor rules. I'm not staying in Candor.

"I was nervous at my choosing ceremony," She smiles and puts an omelet on my plate as I sit down. I dig in immediately. I have butterflies in my stomach, but I ignore them and gulf my food down.

"You hungry?" My dad chuckles and kisses my forehead as he walks into the kitchen.

I nod and get up abruptly. I go into the bathroom before Jamie has a chance to stink it up.

I see my Mom has hung up a beautiful high- low dress that flows freely on the door. It is the general black and white. "It's amazing," I mutter and start tearing up. I dab my eyes off on my sleeping shirt and sniffle. I will really miss my family.

I put on a minimum of makeup after I brush my teeth and get dressed. I put my hair into a French side braid. I examine my fiery red hair. I hate it. I have green eyes as well. With freckles. Jamie was blessed with chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. He looks so much like Dad. I look nothing like any of my family. Except for my body type. I am not traditionally skinny. My Mom has the same body type. She's 5'4" but I'm 5'4" as well. I have my Dad's height. He's 6'1".

I sigh and glance in this mirror for the last time. I go into my room and take pictures of me, my friends, and my family. I stick them into a small over the shoulder purse colored in black. I put the purse on and look around my room, taking in the familiar smell of crayons and books.

* * *

We're at where the Choosing Ceremony is held.

I'm thinking over my aptitude results. _"I got Dauntless and Erudite. But which one?"_ I ask myself over and over. _"You are Divergent,"_ rings in my head. _"It's highly dangerous. Don't tell anyone."_ I haven't told anyone. I have told my stuffed bear I have had since I was 6, although. He didn't say anything like usual.

I realize I'm waving goodbye to my parents and brother, giving them their final hugs. They don't know that though. "You're growing up too fast," My Mom says through tears. "We will see you later."

"See you later," I lie and smile. I'm such a bad person.

I take my seat on stage and wait for names to be called. This year, Johanna Reyes is calling out names. My last name is Acidia, so I will most likely be called first or second. I was always first on roll call in my year at school.

"Cornelia Acidia," Johanna calls out. I get up and walk over slowly, her holding out the knife. I examine the blue water and the black coals. I take the knife and cut into my palm. It stings, but it's not bad. I start thinking about how I hate my full name. Too old fashioned. I push those thoughts out of my head and turn my palm over.

I hear sizzling coals and I look straight at my family. They're crying.

* * *

We're running. A train whistle blows. I know what we're doing. We are jumping on the train. I see blurs of black already jumping on. I start getting closer and closer. The train is moving fast. I'm launching off my feet. I'm in the air. My dress gets caught on one of my feet and I stumble when I hit the train's floor. I almost fall out, but someone strong grips onto my arm and pulls me in securely.

"Thanks," I say and look up to the person who saved me. My breath catches in my throat. He's Erudite born, but incredibly cute. He has dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"No problem, Candor," He smiles. "I'm Xavier."

"Cora." I smile back. "I probably would've decapitated myself if I hadn't been caught by you."

"Yes, most likely. Right now, you'd be a bloody pulp to my observations," He laughs.

"Very Erudite," I say.

"Yeah. I am gonna have to break that habit," He says, staring at me. "I believe we have to jump." He motions over to the door to see Dauntless jumping out of the cars in front.

I nod and pull my skirts up a little, jumping out onto the building when the time comes. I land on my back and am pulled up by a girl. "Nice to meet you!" She yells in my face while I brush dirt off my dress. "I'm Lana!" I look at her and see she has Amity red and yellow.

"Cora," I say. "You have a lot of energy." It came out before I thought about it. Stupid Candor.

She looks down. "I suppose."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" I get cut off by someone yelling.

"My name is Max and I am a leader here at Dauntless. Now, I'm going to be straight forward right now. You have to jump off this building into this hole," He points down at a dark hole and everyone leans over. "Who's going first?"

I step forward. "I will." When the hell did I decide that? And when did I start saying hell? Dauntless is changing me already and I have been here not even five minutes.

"Go ahead, Candor," He says, sizing me up.

I step to the edge and everyone is silent except for a few. I look down at the hole, and before I can chicken out, I jump down. It is extremely fun and I shriek in pleasure. I hit a net soon. Hard. I groan in pain and see a hand. I take it and it pulls me out.

"Name?" A gargantuan man asks me. He's the one who helped me.

"Cora," I say.

"Make the announcement, Six," He calls to a small girl about my height.

"First jumper, Cora!" She exclaims and a cheer erupts from a crowd. I am told to stand by the crowd.

Another 'Oomf,' is heard and the guy asking for a name. "Xavier," The voice replies. He comes and stands by me and he smiles. I return the favor and wait for everyone else to jump down.

* * *

We start walking down a hallway and rushing water is heard from a distance. "I am Four, and this is Six. We will be your instructors here at Dauntless for the next few weeks." I want to say something about their names but I don't what to get on their bad side. We walk into a big opening with a ton of shops and a giant river like area.

"This is the pit," Six calls out. We walk over to the rushing water. "And this is the chasm. This is a fine line between idiocy and bravery. Jumping in is instant death."

We walk into another hallway into a dorm room. "You will be sleeping here with all of your fellow transfers," Four says. "Get ready for dinner. It's at 5:00. Eric, a leader, will come and get you." Six and Four walk out, leaving us to choose bunks. The Amity girl, Lana, comes over to me. "Wanna share a bunk? You can have top."

"Sure," I smile. We walk over to an empty bunk. "I'm very sorry about what I said. I don't have a filter sometimes."

"It's fine," She smiles and hugs me. I like Lana. We can become best friends I think.

Xavier and another Erudite take the bunk next to ours.

Lana and I walk over to chat with Xavier and the other Erudite. I learn his name is Jack.

"I like your dress," Xavier whispers into my ear. I feel my cheeks heat up.

I clear my throat and thank him. "Lana, I wanna go shopping. You wanna come?" I ask, turning to her.

"Sure," She replies and we walk out together after bidding goodbye to Xavier and Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm not going to update for how many followers and views and reviews I have. I am going to update for the pleasure of people who actually read OC based stories. I do not care if you don't like them. I appreciate your review, MimicPlus.**

**Xavier POV**

"I like your dress," I whisper into Cora's ear. She blushes a deep red.

"Thanks." She turns to Lana. "I wanna go shopping. Wanna come?"

"Sure," Lana replies, smiling.

They say goodbye and go back to the pit.

"Dude, those girls are hot," Jack smirks.

"Especially Cora," I mutter, nodding my head. They're both very pretty. Cora has fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. Lana has dirty blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Someone has a crushy whushy!" Jack exclaims, earning glares from the other initiates.

"Shut up, no I don't!" I feel my cheeks heat up. "Why don't we go check out the shops in the pit? You know, get some more Dauntless clothes."

"Sure."

* * *

**Cora POV**

"Oh! Let's go to this store first!" Lana exclaims, dragging me into a shop.

"Slow down, race horse," I laugh. "I'm going to go look around. I will be somewhere around here. If I'm not back by 4:50, leave without me."

"You sure?"

"Comepletely sure."

We walk our seperate ways and my mind wanders off. First, I'm thinking about my family. "Oh!" I exclaim as I find a cute black pair of jeans. I pick out my size and try them on.

They fit me. I look around a bit more, grabbing another pair of jeans in a lighter shade. I know from Dauntless conversations I have overheard that we have limited points and we work for them if we make initiation.

I find an off the shoulder dark heather shirt and try it on, finding it fits as well.

At the end, I spend 100 points on at least 4 outfits. I meet up with Lana at 4:30.

"You got a lot," I say, glancing down at her bags.

"Mhm," She agrees. She spots another shop and we are off.

* * *

I end up getting my ears pierced and with about thirty bags to carry. It's 4:57 right now. Lana and I are in the dorm, getting changed into Dauntless clothes. I'm wearing a black tank top that shows a little more than what most Candor show. I am also wearing a pair of dark grey jeans.

I examine the rest of the transfers. 3 Candor, including me, 3 Erudite, and 1 Amity.

Lana, Xavier, Jack, and I are all sitting chatting, waiting for this so called Eric.

"I bet he has fifty piercings all around his face," Xavier laughs.

"I'm on Xavier's side." I tease.

"Oh yeah? I bet that Eric has fifty one piercings!" Jack announces.

"Lana, whose side are you on?" I say, laughing.

"Mmmmm..." She thinks. Just then, Eric walks in and he has not fifty, but somewhere around ten. Greasy hair. Ew.

"So that's Eric," Jack says loud enough for us four to hear. "He looks like a greased and pierced pig."

I try keeping my laughter in but can't hold it.

"What's so funny, Candor?" Eric growls.

I stop laughing immediately. "Nothing at all, sir."

He gives me a death glare and looks away. Starting to talk. I elbow Jack in the stomach. "I am Eric and I am a leader here at Dauntless. I will be taking you to dinner tonight. You will be expected to be back in this dorm by 10:00 PM.

"If you were to leave Dauntless grounds without an instructor or leader, like Four or myself, you will be punished. Initiation is split into three parts. The first one, physical. The second one, emotional. The third one, mental," He growls and walks out and we take the motive that we have to follow him.

We go into a large dining area and he leads us to a line. There, we get food. I get two slices of cake because I hear people saying it's delicious. I also take a hamburger and a handful of fries.

Xavier, Lana, and I- Jack having sat down with the third Erudite, Noah, at another table- all sit at an empty table. I see Xavier trying to take a fry and smack his hand away. "Bad boy!" I tease.

"Owie. You mean, Cowa," He whines in a baby voice. He's even cuter in Dauntless black...

"Stop it you two," Lana laughs.

Six and Four sit down at our table. "Hey, it's the first jumper, Cora!" Six says, smiling.

"I forgot your names," Four says, gesturing at Xavier and Lana.

"Xavier."

"Lana," Lana says, looking down.

I start eating my hamburger and Xavier tries to sneak another fry. This time, I let him.

When he turns to talk to Four, I take most of his fries. I smile and start eating his fries.

He turns back to his tray and screams, "Hey!" He tries taking them back, but I push him away laughing. I hear Six, Lana, and Four laughing too.

"You guys know each other?" Six asks.

"No, we met today. He helped me onto the train when my dress snagged on my foot," I explain. Six and Four share a look. I see Six twisting a ring on her finger.

"Are you two getting married?" I blurt out. No filter, I swear. "I'm sorry! I just... Candor..." I stop fighting with Xavier. He steals a piece of my cake. "I licked that!" He puts it back down on my tray.

"Yes, we are. And it's fine. I have a best friend from Candor. She can't help it either," Six smiles. "Her name is Christina."

"I don't know her," I say.

"Those pesky Candor," Xavier teases. He does that messed up yawn put your arm around a girl thing. His arm is resting on my shoulder and at first, I catch myself smiling. Then I turn around and pinch him. "That pesky Cora! God, that hurt!" He pulls his arm away and shakes it, as if it would relieve the pain.

I stick my tongue out at him and Lana is doubled over in laughter.

"I like these initiates, To- Four." Six smiles up at Four. I wonder if his real name starts with 'To'.

* * *

We all walk back to the dorms. Xavier has tried to put his arm around me three times by now.

"Stop being such a 16 year old!" I exclaim, laughing.

"There's a problem there. I am a 16 year old," Xavier says, serious.

He throws me over his shoulder and I squeal, him running back to the dorm with me pounding on his back. He drops me down on his bunk and starts tickling me. I shriek.

"Lana! LANA! HELP! HE'S TRYING TO MURDER ME!" I say through giggles.

"Can you two love birds shut up?" A nasty voice calls out from across the room. Xavier stops and lets me up, him holding back a smirk.

I give him a hug and get the pair of pajamas I got. They're black and dark grey plaid pants and a loose t shirt.

I change and climb onto the top of the bunk, looking at the pictures I brought with me of my family.

I do not regret my choice of leaving. I love Dauntless and I have been here one day, but I love it. They are so free.


End file.
